RWBY: Enter the Big Game Hunter
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: I thought I was gonna finally get a prize winning Buck, But Murphy had other ideas unfortunately. After a purple glowing crystal erupted from the ground and flash banged me I find my self in a really weird place, I mean, why would someone blow up their own moon? And why is this White haired chick glowing?
1. Chapter 1

AN: WELL. This is interesting, I FINALLY get back too writing. But I'm not a very single focused person as you can see on my published stories, I cannot focus on one story as my very active imagination 'll kick my right in the jewels with spiked steel-toed leather boots (a rather funny image if I do say so my self). ANYWAYS, back on track here before my muse slips away again for the 15th time. This is a RWBY story (obviously you dumb fuck author), another attempt at a self insert story. And while I'm speaking about that, a notice to anyone who doesn't like self inserts, you are not forced to read this, and neither do I give two fucks on why you think stories that don't have White-Rose as the main pairing isn't worth your time or stupid (Yeah I'm Talking to you Master Kosa... YOU JERK! LOL XD).

Rant OVER, I think. My train of thought ran away... AGAIN!

Let's just get onto the story... and for those who for some reason expect the _**FANFIC**_ characters to the same as the real CANNON ones unless specifically told they aren't, here: Beware of OOC-ish characters (mainly Weiss) because I still can't write Tsunderes and personalities like Weiss's, mainly because I hate those personalities.

Thanks for reading, and any flame comments will be used for my stove this winter, I kinda need heat :)

speaking: ""

P.S. This probably won't be up to par with my other story but I'm a pessimistic asshole like that XD

P.S.S. This is a fun story so I'm not to worried about grammar and spelling mistakes but I try to reduce them so this is readable for you guys :)

P.S.S.S. INSERT A TOTALLY NON FOURTH WALL BREAKING SCENE BREAK HERE this function should be obvious...

RWBY:

ENTER THE

BIG GAME

HUNTER

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My eyes shot open at the insistence of the infernal alarm clock that actually sounded like a military alarm. Sighing at the nightmarish clock I got out of the very warm bed of mine and flicked it off. Stretching a little I grabbed clothes off the top of my dresser because I'm way too lazy to actually put them in said dresser like a normal person and headed down stairs to my small one person bathroom. 15 minutes of Showering in non scent soap and shampoo I get dressed in my hunter 'uniform'; camo knee-length combat steel-toed boots, full length camo cargo pants, camo shirt and flak jacket for those trigger-happy asshole hunters, and a blaze orange head cap. Yep, definitely ready to go and finally get that damn Buck. Stepping out of the bathroom I walked to the small kitchen to eat, petting my stupidly old and very fat cat along the way, who didn't even give two fucks about said petting.

Soon enough I was ready to go hunting, going to the locker by the door I unlocked it and loaded up.

A 12 Gauge Mossberg Hunting Shotgun with the Rifled barrel attached is now slung on my shoulder and the smooth bore in the barrel holster on the bandoleer along with 10 speed-light slug shells and 10 Double-ought Buck shot. On my utility belt my police standard Beretta 9mm was holstered on my right hip, and my hand cannon Dessert Eagle 50. holstered on my left. Each side respectively had pouches for three magazines for each pistol. A pistol and shotgun cleaning kit was attached to the belt against my lower back, and in the front was a heavy-duty flash light on the left and a 7 inch KA-BAR combat knife with a skinning tool on the right.

Most people would think that's overkill but I'm paranoid, and practical. If I'm out on my shotgun and a Bear is charging me, the Dessert Eagle is going to down it no matter what. The Beretta is for making sure the game I'm hunting doesn't suffer very long, I don't care what anyone of those anti-hunter freaks say, I'm not cruel enough to just shoot an animal and leave it there. Clipping the last item into place I look over at the clock; 1:07 AM, well I got time so lets get going. With that thought I open the door to the porch and leave the warm interior of my house into the 50 degree out doors and start my trek into the 100 acr- er I mean... uh... the forest... Shud up.

INSERT TOTALLY NON FOURTH WALL BREAKING SCENE BREAK HERE!

I walk crouched at almost a snails pace, leaving the heavy brush mostly undisturbed and completely hidden from sight of anything but the bugs. Weaving through the small space to the best of my abilities, I scan my surroundings fervently, Looking out for any sign of the massive Buck that I saw a couple of weeks ago. It's only been a couple of hours but the time the Doe's are out in this area aren't for another two hours at most, and where there are doe's; there's at least one Buck with them in the background. I found a place to sit down in the heavy foliage and started the best part of hunting... the waiting game... good thing I have patience.

INSERT TOTALLY NON FOURTH WALL BREAKING SCENE BREAK HERE!

A sound alerted me too a presence in the small 'breathing room' clearing in front of the brush I was in. opening my eyes I spot the source. A massive Buck stood near the clearing, four, maybe five branches on it's antlers, Does grazing in the small field. Well that thing is gonna feed me for at least half a year. Steady man, you got this, remember her words, I nod minutely before shouldering the Mossberg tightly and lined up the shot. I guess that where Murphy decides to bite my in the ass of course, never was really on good terms with that asshole. Just before I pulled the trigger the ground jerked, causing me to lose my balance, of course the Buck didn't fall face first into the mud like I did. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse a colorful crystal shot from the ground and blasted me with a light and I think I fainted because everything went black, and just before that the tail of a lot of retreating deer... fuck you Murphy, just... fuck you.

INSERT A TOTALLY NON FOURTH WALL BREAKING SCENE BREAK HERE

I jerked back awake and shot upwards, looking around I found myself a the same clearing, minus the Buck and creepy crystal.

"Of course you decide to go on an acid trip just before you got the Buck you stupid fuck." I muttered angrily before sighing and punching the ground. After a couple minutes of not sulking I get up and decide to head home, only to realize it was dark out.

"Shit, how long was I out, it's already night?" I look up to the sky for direction since it was the only map I used at night, and had a very disturbing thought... WHEN THE FUCK DID WE BLOW UP THE MOON!?. Indeed, up in the sky was not the full white moon I had seen for my entire life, but a very bright, and VERY shattered moon.

"Guh." Yep, my train of thought has left the station and has just crashed into my logic center. I don't know how long I spent looking at that ominous looking thing but I eventually snapped out of it and chose a direction and started walking, into a now very unfamiliar forest. I guess I wasn't having some kinda trip, but for all I know I could be in a very lucid dream and in actuality sitting down in the same spot I stopped at and currently frothing at the mouth having a seizure while some mountain lions are about to chew o- LET'S stop that line of thought right there thank you very much! But if I am currently having some sorta seizure I'm screwed either way, as there is no possible way for me to be in an alternate reality where we for no reason nuked our own moon and grew super powers over natures wrath because of it, that's just preposterous.

I get the feeling something, or someone, is laughing their ass off at me right now.

INSERT A TOTALLY NON FOURTH WALL BREAKING SCENE BREAK HERE

How long have I been walking? Seems like a couple of hours now at the least, might as well stop for the night. And I just realized a forgot my emergency rations... fuck, oh and my backpack and sleeping bag, fucking fuck. That is just great, and I thought I wouldn't do that again after that camping episode in that really big forest up in Washington. Sighing yet again I plopped onto the ground and just thought about my current situation. I really don't know how or why this happened, but I guess I should just roll with it for now and see what happens. It didn't take very long for something to happen...

I had been sitting there for I don't know how before I started hearing something off to the right, straining my hearing as best I could I made out what sounded like voices. SWEET MOTHER OF JE- wait! Before I do anything rash I should see who they are first. Nodding slightly I crouch walked slowly to the sound of the voices before I reached the source.

Beyond the bush I was at was a Fire pit with thr- no make that four people sitting around it, and they were dressed a little weird for my tastes. All of them had bone white upper half masks and and what 'looked' like white chest plates with a blood red symbol of a wolf with three claw rips behind it, they had various weapons I couldn't recognize and over all didn't look friendly. My opinions of them dropped like a rock at what I saw next. The bigger one pulled another figure from the opposite side of him that I couldn't see before and pushed her to the ground. It was a smaller female in what looked like their night dress with a thick cloth bag over her face, and from what I could hear she was sobbing, her body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Well at least she stopped screaming at least, I swear to god if our orders weren't to harm her I'd have slit her throat and watched her drown." The large man almost growled, and his companions chuckled, the captive didn't take that well and curled up into a fetal position and cried harder than I thought she could. Well looks like I'm going to be killing my first human scum, being careful not to make as much noise as possible I lined up my Mossberg with the leader's unarmored side, moron. You know how when your young you think that it's easy to kill someone to defend yourself or another person? I was like that, and now I know why everyone said I was stupid for believing it. A battle of morals raged in my head as the group laughed as the leader kick the girls stomach harshly, causing her to cry out. On one side I didn't know if I could handle killing another person even if they were criminals, but on the other side I knew that if I didn't do anything they would continue hurting an innocent while I have the power to stop it.

I breathe slowly, and compared it to hunting animals that had a conscious and the 'hero' part won over the other. I aimed it at the man again and with resolve, pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Everyone in the camp screamed in shock as the largest of their group flew to the side blood gushing out of his side, and the insane report of the 12 gauge 2 and ¾s inch slug round. Before they could respond properly I took racked the slide, aimed, and fired again, hitting the smallest of the criminals dead in the chest, sending him flying backwards like the other man. I looked at the last two and saw them holding their heads, as if in pain, I took advantage of that and stepped out from the bush. They looked in my direction and froze, the female turned bolted but a round slamming into her lower back and her spin stopped that notion. Unfortunately my inattention cost me as the last one raised his weapon and fired a poorly aimed burst, but enough to get a bullet through my right shoulder.

"Son of a Bitch!" Growling in pain I dropped my shotgun to let it hang and whipped out my M9, blasting the last man with half the magazine before his body had enough and dropped to the ground, and the forest was quiet. Groaning, I holstered the M9 and collapsed onto the ground putting my left hand to the wound, yep, went all the way through, good because I don't want to dig any bullets out of myself. It was then that I remember why I just slaughtered a group of people and looked to where the girl was, she had gotten the bag off her head and stood where she was and looking at the bodies, fear clear as day in her sky blue eyes. Then she turned and locked eyes with me and gave a yelp and fell on her rump scurrying back until she hit the log her captor was once sitting on.

"It's alright I'm not gonna hurt ya." I said, trying to at least calm her down a little before wincing, hissing in pain at moving my injured shoulder, (gotta get that patched up soon or I'll be in trou-)

"Why aren't you using your aura?"

"Say aury what now?" Blinking I looked back towards the girl, she was no longer terrified but concerned as she looked at my shoulder.

"Your Aura, you know,and why didn't you have it up when you... well..." she was obviously talking about the people a just killed, I already feel the guilt creeping up on me.

"I honestly have no flick'n clue as to what your talking about Miss." she looked at me oddly, as if to figure out if I was stupid or something.

"How have you survived out here without knowing what Aura is or even having it?" She looked as confused as I felt. Well might as well tell a little bit of the truth.

"Actually haven't been here long, some thing when beyond my control and I ended up here and walked until I stumbled upon you and these jerk off's." She was silent after that, possibly thinking about my little story, or unicorns, I don't gotta flick'n clue. Eventually she seemed to make up her mind and she slowly got up and walked over to me and sat down with her legs folded under her.

"Well, consider this a thank you rescuing me." I was about to ask what she was doing before my eyes widened as she put her hand to my chest and started glowing and soft white, honest to god glowing!

"Oh powers that be, winter and frost to the heavens, I let my power unto you, and protect you as you gain your inner strength to be my equal in soul." With her weird chant over I was about to ask what that was about before I felt something, as cheesy as it sounds, awaken inside me and I look down to see my self glowing blue. Another train just ran into my logic center, What The Fuck just happened?

I unfortunately didn't have time to think on that before the white themed girl slumped forward, I caught her mid fall and steadied her. Shaking her head she regained some notion of balance and smiled.

"I unlocked your soul, now you have an Aura and a power that is your own now. Look." I followed her gesture and felt my eyes pop out my skull, I was glowing again but The gun shot wound was closing! Holy shit! She giggled slightly, probably amused by my reaction.

"You, aren't from around here are you?" she asked almost soft enough to not be ably to be heard.

"What makes you say that?" I flexed my shoulder slightly and was pleasantly surprised when I felt no pain and the wound completely closed.

"Your way of speaking for one, I have never heard of anyone who talks like that. I have also never seen your weapons or clothing before so you couldn't be apart of the military and I don't recognize you from the Huntsman registry." Smart girl, gotta give her credit for that.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Considering you've never heard of or even had Aura before we met and don't seem to recognize me yet, try me." Oh? I think I like this girl.

"And considering I don't know where we are I think waiting for the Huntsman my daddy hired to track the White fang that kidnapped me is the best option, shouldn't take long, I hope."she muttered that last part but I heard it anyways.

"Alright. How about we trade, I tell you my story and you tell me how crazy I am and then you can explain those wacky terms you keep throwing around, Huntsman and White Fang and what not."

"Deal." And so we began our stories, and believe you me, I am not ready for this world. At all.

AN: I'm crying right now, Episode 12 of RWBY, I mean, just, wow. I'm not gonna spoil anything for the people who haven't seen it yet but THE FEELS MAN, THE FEELS! Although we now have a face to Cortana's voice from the beginning and I think it's awesome that she is now an official part of the cast.

And for those who have watched it... I freaking called it, She's a Maiden, it's canon now, holly shit. And her first action with her powers is to freeze a massive grim into a statue... I love it...


	2. Chapter 2

AN. lol I do need to cut it out with the scene breaks, and I noticed some relatively big errors such as Weiss's 180 attitude from freaking the fuck out to not freaking the fuck out... oops, and I'm way to lazy to fix it and this chapter is like centuries late anyways so Fuck it! I will be updating most of my stories as well so yay? What ever, on to the shitty fanfiction that I'm writing because I wanna.

ENTER THE BIG GAME HUNTER CH. II

NOT IN KANSAS...OR MAINE ANYMORE

The silence was...interesting, which is weird because usually its either awkward or not awkward. After telling each other our stories, well I told the story about how I got here; Weiss just described the world that I was now and how she got into her little predicament. We just sat there staring at each other after that. Weiss is a smart girl for only being 14, people in her position would usually not believe anything a dimensional traveler says and she agreed that was more plausible than me being from an 'uncivilized' part of this world; which is apparently called Remnant.

After a few seconds I turned away from the white haired child and went to work on my guns, Weiss perked up as I shouldered my Mossberg 570 and Racked the slide until the last shell was ejected. She cautiously picked up one of the slugs and inspected it with wonder clear in her light blue eyes while I unscrewed the bolt in front of the Tube and took out the barrel and then the cleaning kit.

"I don't see any Dust in this cartridge, So do you not have Dust in your world? How is this solid when your weapon is clearly a scattergun? How does it shoot? Mist-" My small chuckle stopped her and put out my hand for the shell and when she gave it to me I put it with the rest and continued to clean my shotgun.

"I'm guessing Dust is some propellant in this world?-Weiss nods-No, we don't have Dust in our world, what we have is an explosive non-smoke powder called gun powder, the shell you just had has around 240 grains packed behind that slug you saw. It works on a similar principle as most guns of every kind and you were right that this a shotgun but my model is outfitted with Exchangeable with a smooth bore and a Rifled barreled which is what I have on right now." I put the barrel back on the gun as Weiss seemed to come to a conclusion.

"So that's why the White Fangs Aura's were completely negated, your weapon doesn't use Dust Rounds and since Dust is interconnected with our souls and therefore Aura and yours is metal the only thing that might stop it is armor and even then our armor is made with Dust in mind! You have and Extreme advantage over just about everyone in Remnant and even some Hunters!" Weiss looked a little pale so I decided to give her some reassurance.

"Weiss, you may be right but I only have a about a couple dozen slugs and magazines for my weapons, I'm gonna have to get another gun for Dust so I only need to use mine in emergencies."

"Oh...um, but those are your weapons right? Even regular soldiers don't usually take other weapons when they have one and a side arm." Weiss seemed some how even more down about that, yeah something about Huntsman and their bond with the weapons they make or something like that.

"Well unless you find a way for me to make my own ammunition without giving it to your government or anyone else. What do you think would happen when grunts have weapons that an bypass Aura, your hunters would be fucked and your relatively low casualty rate will rise dramatically." Weiss sighed and nodded, my logic is pretty sound and as I've said She is a smart girl.

"It's a promise then." She said simply, and I looked at her questioningly. Weiss rolled her eyes and scooted up to me.

"for saving me I promise to find a way for you to resupply, you didn't need to save me and I am forever grateful but as a Schnee I can't let any debt remain unpaid." She vowed, her body glowing slightly, I smile slightly and pat her head to which she lets out a startled jump and blushed.

"You must have had really good parents for how smart you are ya' know that?" Weiss's face darkened at the mention of parents and her eyes fell, shit. I fucked up.

"Ah, Sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, You didn't know, Thank you very much for your words but my parents have nothing to due with how I am." With that we go silent, and I, with my parental instincts going crazy, pull her into a hug. Weiss stiffens slightly but relaxes and leans into it.

"We've just met and your treating like a normal person instead of a damned heir like my parents and their friends do. I... I wish everyone would treat me like this, Thank you... thank you!" She starts to cry heavily and I just hold her, dammit this is kinda Awkward but I really care about people. It's not pity, not really, I just hate seeing children saddened, It just reminds me of... it's in the past, enough dwelling on it.

"My name is Sam," She nods lightly into my shoulder.

"Well, well, well, look at the two love birds making out with our comrades corpses strewn about!" We both were startled at the noise and turned to the group of five men staring at us, all wearing the same uniform as the ones I killed. Weiss freaked out and crawled behind me and I grimace slightly.

"You know she is 14 right, I mean unless you Faunas like fucking children you should know she is way to young in a lot of places." The man snarled and drew his sword, a standard broad sword with a red glow.

"You disgusting human! Know your place beneath the superior race of the Faunus. I just smirked.

"You do realize that little phrase isn't selling your equality bit, your just like the fucking SJWs and Radical Feminists from where I'm from, always preaching about equality but if you find something you don't like you attack it like a bunch of spoiled children. So I'm going to give you one warning, leave now or die." I felt Weiss shiver slightly as the leaders face went from pissed off to confused, and then Bemusement.

"You really think you have any leverage to be making demands? As always you humans are Arrogant, we're not leaving until you give us the Schnee bitch. Give her to us and we _Might_ just let you play with her before we slit her throat on live TV. Or don't, that'd be more fun for m-" BANG! The leaders head exploded as the .50 Caliber hollow point punctured his nose and ripped out the back of his skull, spraying his subordinates with blood and brain. I felt a little sick at using such an over kill weapon on a hum-er- Faunus but I was pissed, He assumed that I was like the other small amount of sick people and offered to let me rape a 14 year old if I stood down. I switched to my fully reloaded M9 and fired at the other terrorists just as they got out of shock and ran for cover. I nailed 2 of them before my gun ran out and switched to my KA-BAR.

"Weiss! Run and hide, now!" Weiss flinched and after a second ran to the tree line, damn it all, I'll apologize later. Removing her hurt look from my mind I ran forward as the last three opened fire, they were untrained grunts. I felt some bullets hit but most of their rounds missed completely, and I reached the first one in seconds. They're about to know why I am the best CQC specialist from my unit. The man yelped as I reached him and went for his own knife, to slow, I grabbed his right arm and thrust my knife into his armpit and then twisting him around I slammed it into his sweet spot - right below the ribs on the left side of his back. - I kicked him forward into the next man and they both fell, pathetic. The last one, a girl this time rushed forward and tossed a somewhat sloppy right hook which I grabbed and twisted. She panicked and threw her leg at my crotch but ended up hitting my knee, wanna play that way huh? I tossed her captured arm up into the air and her eyes widened as far as they could as I viciously grabbed her right breast and twisted hard, she screamed, the pain distracting her as I reverse gripped my blade and slammed it into the center of her chest and letting the momentum rip it out as she fell to the ground.

"You monster!" The second grunt yelled and he pulled up his machine gun and fired full auto, The bullets hitting my aura non stop. I upholstered my M9 and fired just as my aura depleted. Two rounds hit my body armor and ricochet, another one glanced off my neck as the grunt fell, a hole in the side of his throat. And then it was over, just 15 seconds and I killed 5 grunts. A strangled cry alerted me to the woman, 4 then. I looked down her as she clung to life, blood flowing steadily from the wound in her chest, seeping through her hands that clutched at it. Wet, labored gasps were the only thing she could do and she was looking at me with unbridled fear. Even her aura couldn't stop the bleeding, I glanced at my knife; blood soaked it completely, I sighed slightly as remembered what Gunny said when I was conscripted.

' _Fear is a tool, when you have your first firefight you take that fear, and make it a shield, you only think about that fear and nothing else! Remorse, sadness, joy, anger! They do not matter in the face of death! Only with fear can you overcome odds! Fear for your country men, fear for your brothers and sisters in Arms!'_ You were too good at your job Gunny.

"Weiss! Come over here, it's safe!" I called her softly and slowly hesitantly she walked over, the look on her face hurt more than the gun shot wound, she was terrified, looking at me with fear, although she trusted me enough to approach she didn't get close to me.

"You said Hunters weren't soldiers, where... hmm" She spoke slowly, her sentence falling short.

"They're not, I'm Ex-military, d-dishonorable discharge." I answered slowly, She seemed to realize that it really was not a topic I liked.

"Weiss, can you save her?" Said girl looked at me again, confused, and then to the dying woman at my feet. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"She's still alive and we're going to need her if she has information, please Weiss, I've killed enough people today." Weiss nodded and sat down next to the woman, pushing her hands away and placing her own on the wound, then her Aura flared brightly. I was just about to sit down to watch before I heard clapping behind us.

I whipped around as Weiss did and pulled my Dessert eagle and aimed it at the gray dressed man in a cape. He brought up his hands in a placating gesture and stopped walking.

"Qrow!" Weiss called out somewhat happy to see him and the man, Qrow I guess grinned and waved cheekily. He then turned to me.

"Easy there kiddo, I don't mean any harm, just applauding your fine work against the White fang, keep doing what your doing Weiss." Weiss nodded hesitantly and turned around to focus on her patient while I holstered my gun.

"I'm guessing your the guy her father sent to rescue her?" The man took a swig from the flask at his side and shrugged.

"Sure am, after her sister all but demanded her dear Weiss's safe return I just couldn't resist holding over their fathers head that a 'worthless drunk' saved his daughter. That and Weiss is my unofficial niece and my favorite out of their family. So 'over worldly' traveler, wanna drink?" Uhhh, what?  
"Ah, Forgot to mention that I was here since you were telling Weiss your little story, speaking of which." In a second Qrow was in front of me leaning in close, holy shit!

"Your lucky I heard your little speech about age and that Weiss trusts you so count your self lucky I'm only going to tease you both with the little hugging episode instead of castrating you." He smiles as Weiss 'eeps' and I just nod, feeling a lot more awkward about that now than I did when it happened.

"In my defense it was nothing but good intentions." I respond weakly, not even going to berate him for not showing him self earlier, but can you blame me! He's fucking scary! Qrow just grins smugly.

"Oh I know, your so easy to read it's almost sad." He pats my shoulder and walks over to Weiss, I just sigh and follow. A short ways and sit down, Qrow kneels down and pulls Weiss into a one armed hug and judging from the shaking, she's crying. I just let them be and close my eyes, coming to terms with today. I've killed maybe around 7 people in less than 3 hours, I think I've made a friend in the same amount of time depending on some things, Murphy fucked me over a ten point Buck and tossed me into another world... I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigar box containing five Cuban cigars, Cliche I know but they're damn good flavor wise. Cancer be damned, I'm almost 30 anyways.

Pulling out a match box I light the cigar and stick it between my lips, breathing in the flavor rich unhealthy smoke before blowing it out.

"Hey kiddo, time to go." I look up to the two in front of me, Qrow carrying the now unconscious White fang member and Weiss fidgeting slightly, looking to be almost asleep, guess the adrenaline is done for her.

"I'm sorry." Weiss muttered lightly, why?

"Why are you sorry." I voice my thoughts, Qrow mumbles something about emotional stuff and starts walking.

"When you were fighting, I-I was scared of you even though you were only protecting me. I'm sorry for hurting you." She looked down at her hands covered in blood up past her wrists. She sniffs lightly and hugs her self. I stand and walk to her, opening my arms and beckoning her, she accepts the embrace. I then put and arm under her arms and under her bottom and lifted her up, she squeaked in surprise but didn't move against it, instead she leaned into my shoulder with her arms around my neck and closed her eyes, asleep almost immediately, although not an easy sleep I'm sure. I then started walking towards Qrow, who was smirking, I just flip him off and he snorts in response.

"Weiss has gotten really attached to you kiddo, Don't fuck it up." He says simply. I have no intention of fucking it up Qrow, I just hope this doesn't become complicated.

AN: I really should've put angst and violent instead of humor huh? To be honest this wasn't how this was supposed to go originally but I'm more of a dark writer so I'm changing the categories, other than that don't be to harsh on this shitty story yeah? Also, this isn't self insert anymore, yeah I may imprint on the character a little but we are completely different, I wasn't in the military or discharged and I'm 22 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm done Writing, I've lost all motivation due to life and I will never be writing on anymore anyways. they have proven to be very big assholes. limiting a writers freedom, making absolutely retarded rules and only enforcing them when they feel like it or they don't like that writer. this profile will probably be banned soon but I don't really care. I'm done with these retarded fucks. I dare them to try and actually enforce their 'rules' and be surprised when they lose more than half of their good fan base in less than a day.

sorry.


End file.
